User talk:Andra2404
Hi there, Andra2404! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:Andra2404! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 22:25, 30 December 2009 Re:Easter Eggs Any Starcraft and Starcraft II easter eggs should be added to Starcraft, I guess. P.S. On Diablo Wiki, comments and edits that are not constructive and are just for badges aren't really tolerated. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 17:24, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :Of course you can upload an image of Diablo in SC II. There is one him as a pet in WoW, which is pretty insulting. A picture of Diablo controlling lava would even the scales. And you don't have to go. I've seen cases of people making useless edits and comments with just "LOL!!!" and stuff like that, and seeing the way you started commenting I thought you may be one of those users. I just wanted to prevent stuff like that happening again. Anyway, I got a good chuckle out of some of your comments. - [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 17:52, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Dear Andra I'm a fellow editor from Starcraft wikia. I don't know if you remember me, we conversed briefly on several Starcraft 2 talk pages. I need your help. As you can clearly see, Starcraft wikia's articles hold a much higher standard than the articles here. I'm dedicated to cleaning up all the grammatically incorrect/opinionated/incorrect perspective articles (which, unfortunately, is almost every article). I'm still new to this wikia, so maybe I'm pushing around my weight a bit too much for my own good. But I sincerely believe that a combined effort from admins (both old and new) can help make this wikia more streamlined, professional, and easier to read. This is important because then this wikia will be read and respected by more people. So, please help me by contacting the other admins about this, too. To start, I propose that the admins be made easier to find. I had difficulty finding you in the first place, and I don't even know if you frequen this wikia anymore. In the Starcraft wikia, the tool bar on the left allows editors and readers to easily locate administrators and top editors to consulte with or discuss the state of various articles. This will promote quicker response times to both erroneous and vandalized pages. Secondly, I propose pages that have no new information (such as diablo 1 pages and most of diablo 2's pages) to be temporarily available only for frequent editors and administrators to edit. This will prevent the flow of new and unprofessional edits. This will allow editors such as myself to clean up this wikia without fear of our old pages being vandalized and forcing us to fix them again, saving time. I will be copying and sending this to other administrators since I don't know if you're active or not. Please do not take this as a sign of spam, I am sincere in my effort to improve this wiki. Sincerely, Brainwasher5